


A long Day

by Lady_of_insomniacs



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Don't know if it worked, Implied Relationships, M/M, Revenge Era, They are messing around, Tour Bus, can be read platonic, my attempt at humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29580216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_of_insomniacs/pseuds/Lady_of_insomniacs
Summary: The band has a long day and then destresses on the tour bus with not what everyone would assume of a famous rock band.Inspired by a Tumblr post about the guys looking scary on the outside and being dorks on the inside
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Kudos: 9





	A long Day

The day had started out awful. The coffee was empty, they were still on the road and they had stayed up until the early hours of morning because Frank wanted to try that new video game. Oh, and they had a show in the evening.

Needless to say that the overall mood on the tour bus of My Chemical Romance was not exactly at its peak. Mikey was giving the empty coffee pot death glares while Gerard willed the cups on the counter to magically produce some of the liquid gold. Frank and Ray just watched along as they ate cereal from a pan. Yes, they were half asleep. And nobody knew where Bob was. That lucky fucker.

And then, Brian called them and asked where the fuck they were, they were supposed to be backstage like five minutes ago.

So the girl who opened up for them nearly had a heart attack. She was new at her job and let them into the venue, clearly intimidated by the band that was dressed in all black; everyone glaring. It certainly didn't help, that they all had showered what felt like weeks ago and now were wearing their last clean pair of clothes.

For Frank this was a baggy black jeans, the white button up with the red tie around his neck and his mohawk styled for the show. Mikey was in the tightest pair of jeans he could find, just like his older brother -only that Gerard's were ripped at the knees- as well as a black button up also with the tie. Their hair was wild, Mikey's not longer straightened and just flying around while Gerard's was far too long and hung into his eyes that were throwing knives around the room.

The only relatively friendly looking one was Ray who at least attempted to smile at the poor girl in front of them. He was in the same attire as his band mates though more awake than the brothers. So he extended a hand at the terrified receptionist. "Hello, we should have been here twenty minutes ago for the gig. Sorry."

"Uh uhm, just follow m-me," she stuttered out and led them backstage so they could get ready.

Only to be scared half to death as suddenly another man with blond hair turned the corner from the toilets.

"Finally there?" He spoke up bored and walked straight into the room.

The singer threw daggers from his eyes at him. "Fuck you."

Bob -who apparently hadn't been asleep and rather had been tired of their bullshit so he had been early- silently raised his middle finger not bothering to turn around.

"I-if you need something, I'm back there," the girl squeaked and pointed at her desk, eager to get away from them. 

They were terrifying and from what she heard about them, she didn't want to breathe the same air as them. She had heard rumours of them leading a cult or being vampires. Rationally, she knew that this couldn't be true but they intimidated her to no end and she just wanted to get away as far as possible. Woh knew what they were up to.

Luckily for her, Ray nodded and dismissed her with a wave. While she fled, the men walked into the dressing room.

Gerard and Mikey wrestled for the coffee machine they had forced Brian to order. And Ray sighed defeated. "You scared that girl."

Frank laughed loudly as he jumped on Bob's back to annoy him. "Yeah, it was funny."

Mikey made triumphant noise as he managed to get the first cup of coffee and not spill it on his shirt.

"Don't fucking care," Gerard grumbled. He hadn't been so lucky and now had to wait for his turn.

Before Ray could protest, Brian came into the room and eyed the band critically. "Get ready guys, you barely have time to warm up."

So they did that, though still grumpy about the lack of sleep and caffeine. And then, they already had to get on stage.

During the set, Gerard's mood changed rapidly from annoyed asshole who just wanted to slap everyone who was breathing too loud to the powerful man he always felt to be up there on stage. He poured all of his being in this act of the cocky, unhinged rockstar he embodied. Mikey stood stoic in his position, never missing a note and dodging the chaos that was Frank. Ray stayed mostly in one place but made sure that no one got killed during their set and Frank and Gerard kept it down.

Adrenaline pumped through each of them as they left the stage, now laughing loudly about something stupid Frank just said.

"That was fucking sick!" Ray exclaimed and slapped Gerard on the back who was waking next to him.

They were all drenched in sweat by now and tried to wipe it away with the towels someone had handed them. But that ended only in smudged make-up and sticky faces so they gave up pretty fast.

To their luck, the venue had showers. Ray and Frank exchanged one look and then shoved the way brothers face first into the bathrooms. 

"What the fuck Frank?" Gerard complained as said person pulled at his tie.

Mikey got the same -though not so pushy- treatment as Ray just opened the buttons of his shirt wordlessly.

"Shower. Now." Frank stated and shoved the soaps and shampoo into his hands.

"You wanna see me naked?" Mikey put on an overly flirtatious voice and batted his eyelashes at Ray.

The guitarist only rolled his eyes and held the now retrieved shirt hostage. There was no way Mikey would put that on again. "Whatever makes you sleep at night. You heard Frank. There are two showers, you go first. We will not spend another day with you two smelling like this."

"Rude!" Gerard shouted as Frank pushed him straight under the showerhead, still in his pants. And gasped as the ice cold water hit his skin. "Frank you dick!"

"Shower!" Frank instructed and then closed the door behind him and Ray.

The guitarists collapsed on the sofa in the dressing room and opened the bottles of water that stood around. Silence settled between them as they tried not to fall asleep right there. They wanted to clean up too after all.

Ten minutes later two not very happy but very good smelling Way brothers came out of the bathrooms, wearing surprisingly clean clothes. Apparently Brian had supplemented them with things to change in. Frank was close to kissing their manager as he saw the bag with the clean hoodies and pants.

"Happy?" Gerard asked as he turned around sarcastically to show himself off.

Frank jumped up with a grin and pressed a kiss to his cheek before he grabbed his own stuff for the long awaited shower. "Very!"

Ray and Frank took much longer to clean up, mainly because they actually enjoyed to have the warm water wash away all the sweat and stage make-up. Not that Mikey and Gerard didn't, they just couldn't be bothered often to actually go through with it. And why waste time on something like being clean when you could as well read comics or make music?

As the band was smelling good again (Bob had said something about staying with a friend over night. God knew where he knew them from but that was one person less to squish into the bus. Also, he was a big boy, he could find them himself tomorrow) they made their way to their tour bus.

"Night in?" Ray proposed as everyone was settled somewhere.

"Hell yes!" Came Frank's voice from the general kitchen area.

"Watch something?" Mikey asked from his place next to Ray on the lounge.

"Gilmore girls? We haven't watched in ages," Gerard said as he flopped down opposite to his brother, carrying a bag of chips. 

They were starving from the show. But Ray like the angel he was, had already ordered pizza that would be there in approximately fifteen minutes. A little snack wouldn't hurt though.

The others thought for a moment, finally calming down from the set they had played and consequently getting tired really fast. Eventually, Frank came back and nearly fell on top of the singer. "Sure. I'm dying to see what happens with that dinner."

So that was settled. Under protests from Mikey as his pillow started to move, Ray got up and put the DVD into the player.

By the second episode, they were a pile of tangled limps. Ray was the only person sitting relatively up straight and had one arm around Mikey in his side who in turn had Gerard's head in his lap. And Frank somehow had moved himself on top of Gerard so he was sprawled over him, legs tangled together and head facing the TV. The guitarist was almost purring as he felt gentle fingers brushing through his hair.

"I can't get why Jaz tries to get in her pants. Like hello? Rory's with Dean," Frank complained surprisingly aggressive.

Mikey giggled while Ray shook his head. "Dude, we've been over this. He loves to annoy people."

"I know someone else who does," Gerard whispered under his breath. 

That earned himself a shove against the chest from Frank. "Hey!"

"Never said that I meant you, Sugar," he defended himself but with a huge grin that proved him wrong.

Frank huffed and reached for a slice of pizza which he purposely dropped onto his chest to leave a grease stain. "Asshole."

"Behave," Rat scolded them playfully, "also Jaz is not that bad. He needs someone to talk to. Hell, his parents sent him away, I would be pretty pissed too."

Mikey snorted against his shirt. "How are you always so cheery?"

"Someone has to be with you," the guitarist teased and then stroked Mikey's hair to show that he didn't mean it.

One and a half episode went past with only minor bickering as Frank perked up. To the band's confusion, he waved his hand in their faces. "Guys!"

"Frank!" Mikey mocked the sudden enthusiasm, annoyed that he spoke up so loudly. Damnit, that was his favourite part, he loved to hear the grandparents bicker and Lorelei's responses.

But Frank ignored the sarcasm and jumped up from their singer to go to the tiny bathroom. Now, he had everyone's attention.

Gerard looked up at his brother, silently asking what was going on. Mikey only shrugged and nodded towards Frank, indicating that it was best to just wait and see. So the older nodded back and then said up to face whatever Frank was about to do.

"My nail polish is almost completely scrapped. Gee, give me your hand," he ordered and didn't wait for him to react.

Instead, he just snatched the hand and held it still. Then, he opened the little bottle of nail polish and started to paint the thumb nail of the singer. The other three watched perplexed but then Gerard just shrugged and put his other hand on Frank's knee too that he used as leverage. And like this, Frank painted everyone's nails.

Mikey briefly tried to do Ray's but soon stopped as his fingers started to hurt from clutching the little brush too tightly. He decided to stay with playing bass and nothing else.

Satisfied with his work, Frank leaned back, his head nuzzled conveniently into Gerard's neck. The singer laughed softly, Gilmore Girls still playing in the background. "Should I do yours, Frankie?"

"If you want. But be careful, the nail polish isn't dry yet," he warned and now placed his own hands on Gerard's thighs.

The singer rolled his eyes at the warning. "I know that, dumbass. It's not like this is the first time we're doing this."

"You have to stay in your own bunk for the next month if you mess it up," Frank threatened playfully.

Gerard only huffed and pulled Frank's left hand closer to steady it as he painted the first nail. "As if _I'm _the one who crawls every other night into my bunk because he can't sleep."__

____

"Okay, that's enough information for my poor ears," Mikey intervened with a pained expression and buried his face in Ray's neck. Careful to not let his nails get messed up of course.

____

While Ray patted his head awkwardly, Gerard giggled. "First of all, not like you think, it's just innocent, family friendly snuggling. Second, you heard worse. And third, look where your head is currently so you have no room to talk."

____

"Yeah, and I try to erase these memories," Mikey complained, face still pressed into the guitarist's shirt so his voice came out muffled. He ignored the last statement deliberately.

____

"Well, I can say-"

____

"For the love of God, everyone shut up," Ray groaned, earning himself three pairs of wide eyes at his outburst. He rubbed his face and glared at his band mates. "I want to know what Paris did this time so either go or stop bickering."

____

"Yes, mom," Frank mumbled.

____

"Fuck you," Ray gave back and then pushed him off of the sofa.

____

Before a fight could break out, Gerard planted himself on Frank's legs on the ground and carefully moved himself in a comfortable position. "Shh, I wanna know what happens."

____

So Frank shut up. They watched another three episodes in peace before they decided to call it a night and snuggle into the bunks.

____

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I hope you like what I did with this  
> Still not sure whether I should tag that as frerard because there are like two sentences for it. Tell me if I should change it  
> Love you guys!


End file.
